SHIPS: Wraith-class Nuclear-powered Attack Submarines
---- ~ ERA FOUR ~ ---- - - - . . . . . '~ 'Wraith''-class Nuclear-powered Attack Submarine' ~' ---- . . . . . ------ '__________: . -- . . . ------ '''Specifications: . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- BASICS: . '''ORIGIN: . Eddington Industries - Eddington Marine International, TYPE: . Attack Submarine (Nuclear-Powered), Number in Fleet: . 3 Vessels, Total Built: . Unknown, LENGTH: . 30 meters (426-feet 6-inches), BEAM: . 14 meters (45-feet 11-inches), DRAFT: . 10 meters (32-feet 10-inches), . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- PROPULSION & POWER: . __________ __________ '''FUEL: . Nuclear Reactor, SPEED: . :::: - Surfaced: . 22 knots, :::: - Submerged: . 48 knots, RANGE: '''. Limited only by food supplies. But generally they don’t venture more than 350 miles from the Islands. '''DEPTH: . ____, . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- CREW: . __________ . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ARMAMENT: . __________ . :::: '''-- ﻿4X -- Mk97-MOD7 21" (533mm) Universal Torpedo Tubes (EI), :::::: -- Using the Standard Tube As-Is: :::::::: -- Mk48 ADCAP High-Performance Torpedo (USA / Australia / Canada), :::::::: -- Mk60 CAPTOR Mine (USA), :::::::: -- UGM-84L Encapsulated Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile (USA), :::::::: -- Type-89 (G-RX2) Wire Guided Homing Torpedo (Japan), :::::::: -- Spearfish Torpedo (UK), :::::::: -- Yu-6 (Chinese version of Mk48) (China), :::::::: -- Type-53-65M _____ (Russia), :::::::: -- VA-111 Shkval Super-Cavitating Torpedo (Russia), :::::::: -- DM2A4 Seehecht Fiber-Optic Cable Guided Torpedo (Germany), :::::::: -- 8x -- IDAS (Interactive Defense & Attack System) (Germany), :::::::: -- 4x -- Barracuda Super-Cavitating Torpedo (Germany), :::::::: -- 16x -- Mk237-A3 Advanced Multi-Spectrum Torpedo (EI), :::::::: -- 16x -- UGM-306C Encapsulated ______ Anti-Ship Missile (EI), :::::::: -- ______, :::::: -- Using a Mk125 Sub-Munitions Adapter (12.75" / 324mm), :::::::: -- All Standard 12.75-inch Diameter Munitions, :::::::: -- Mk46-MOD5A Light Torpedoes (USA), :::::::: -- Mk46-MOD5A(S) Light Torpedoes (USA), :::::::: -- Mk46-MOD8 Light Torpedoes (USA), :::::::: -- Mk50 Advanced Light Torpedoes (USA), :::::::: -- Mk54 MAKO Light Hybrid Torpedoes (USA / Australia), :::::::: -- Type-97 (G-RX4) Light Torpedoes (Japan), :::::::: -- Sting Ray MOD1 Light Torpedoes (UK / Norway / Thailand), :::::::: -- Yu-7 (Chinese version of Mk46) Light Torpedoes (China), :::::::: -- ______, . :::: '-- 2x -- 'Mk92-MOD3 25.5" (650mm) Universal Torpedo Tubes (EI), :::::: -- Using Standard Tube As-Is: :::::::: -- Type-65-76 Wake-Homing Anti-Ship Torpedo (Russia / China), :::::::: -- 4x -- Mk201-E7 Heavy Torpedoes (EI), :::::: -- Using a Mk215 Sub-Munitions Adapter (21" / 533mm): :::::::: -- All Standard 21-inch Diameter Munitions, :::::: -- Using a Mk125 Sub-Munitions Adapter (12.75" / 324mm): :::::::: -- All Standard 12.75-inch Diameter Munitions, . :::: '-- 1x -- Mk87-MOD0 Mine Dispensing Chute' (EI), ::::::::: -- _x Mk__ Mines (EI), ::::::::: -- _x Mk__ Mines (EI), ::::::::: -- _x Mk__ Mines (EI), . :::: '-- ﻿﻿﻿32x -- Mk52-MOD2 Vertical Launch System' (EI) (Compare to US Mk45 sub-VLS), ::::::::: -- UGM-109B TASM Tomahawk Anti-Ship Missile (USA), ::::::::: -- UGM-109D TLAM-D Tomahawk Land Attack Missile - Dispenser (USA), ::::::::: -- UGM-109E TLAM-Block IV Tomahawk Land Attack Missile (USA), ::::::::: -- _x UGM-____ ______ Anti-Ship Missiles (EI), ::::::::: -- _x UGM-____ ______ Strike Missiles (EI), ::::::::: -- _x UGM-____ ______ Strike (cluster) Missiles (EI), ::::::::: -- _x UAM-____ ______ Anti-Aircraft Missiles (EI), ::::::::: -- _x UAM-____ ______ Air-Intercept Missiles (EI), ::::::::: -- ___, . :::: '-- ﻿2x -- M240B' 7.62mm (.30 caliber) Light Machineguns, . :::: '-- 7x -- Mk22-MOD1 Countermeasures Dispensers' (EI), . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- SHIP'S ARMORY: . __________ . :::: -- 30X -- M1911A1 Colt .45 Caliber Handguns, :::: -- 10X -- M721A2 Glock-21 .45 Caliber Handguns, :::: -- 3X -- M722A2 Glock-45M .45 Caliber Machine-Pistols, :::: -- 5X -- M834A2 H&K UMP45 .45 Caliber Sub-Machineguns, :::: -- 3X -- M912A2 Saiga-12 12-gauge Automatic Shotguns, :::: -- 2X -- M___A_ H&K G3A6 .30 Caliber BattleRifles, :::: -- 10X -- M___A_ ______ .22 Caliber Survival Rifles, :::: -- 5X -- M___A_ 12-gauge Shotguns, :::: -- 1X -- M79A6 40mm Grenade Launcher, . . . ---- '''Vessels in the Class: . ~ three vessels of the Wraith-class ~ . :::::::: -- SSS Wraith (SSN-31), 1st, :::::::: -- SSS Specter (SSN-32), 1st, :::::::: -- SSS Phantom (SSN-36), 1st, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Wraith 02.jpg Wraith 03.jpg Mk45 VLS image021.jpg|VLS Bays Mk45 VLS image015.jpg|VLS Bays Mk48-3.jpg|Mk48 ADCAP Torpedo strikes home sub-harpoon.jpg|Sub-Launched Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile Wraith 080417-N-3165S-098.jpg Wraith la2.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:NAVY Category:~ SHIPS ~ Category:Native Equipment Category:Submarines